


halcyon morning

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, a snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Swiping the dollop of shaving cream perched on top of Shiro’s left ear, Keith chuckles, “Missed a spot.”With a laugh of his own, Shiro rubs behind the lobe with his wet fingers, “Left it there for you to clean up, babe.”





	

Swiping the dollop of shaving cream perched on top of Shiro’s left ear, Keith chuckles, “Missed a spot.”

 

With a laugh of his own, Shiro rubs behind the lobe with his wet fingers, “Left it there for you to clean up, babe.”

 

“Just admit you forgot. You forget _every time,_ old man.”

 

"Old man?" Shiro laughs. "I'm barely a year older than you,  _brat_." And for the slight, Shiro sticks his hand under the faucet to wet it some more before flicking heavy water drops at Keith. Then decides to adds insult to injury by swiping his hand the wrong way up Keith’s hair, birthing a few cowlicks that have the younger man yelping and darting away out of Shiro's reach. 

 

“You _ass_!” Keith complains with a laugh, leaning back in to check the mess Shiro’s made of his hair in the bathroom mirror. While Shiro stucks his toothbrush back into its glass, next to Keith's, Keith wets his hand and smooths the unruly strands back into place. Once he's done, he gently flicking Shiro’s ear. “Coming with?”

 

“Still need to get dressed,” Shiro points out, gesturing to the towel he’s still got wrapped around his waist. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Okay,” Keith presses a quick kiss to the other man’s freshly shaved cheek before stepping back. But is pulled back in by a firm arm around his waist.

 

Shiro presses a soft kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth, urging the grin there to transform into soft, puckered lips. With a pleased hum, Keith relaxes, exchanging a few soft pecks before leading Shiro into a longer mint-flavored kiss that has Shiro tingling all the way down to his toes. When Keith pulls away, Shiro keeps his eyes closed. He imagines his lips are turning up into a goofy-happy, Peanut's-esque smile when Keith's thumb strokes the end of his jaw. 

 

“Minty fresh," Shiro can't help but sigh. He does so love this little alone time they get in the morning. 

 

Keith laughs, hands resting softly on Shiro’s bare shoulders. “Goof,” he says fondly, stealing another kiss before pulling back. “Get dressed and get your ass to the table. Allura's probably waiting for us.”

 

“Sir. Yes, sir,” Shiro mock salutes, grinning at the exasperated eye roll Keith gives him for that.


End file.
